


Snowball Fight

by DerpOfTheCentury



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpOfTheCentury/pseuds/DerpOfTheCentury
Summary: Rebecca wants a break from all the shoveling they've been doing.





	Snowball Fight

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting on my computer for quite a while. And, with winter wrapping up I figured it was better late than never. Bad title is bad but whatever.

Rebecca let out an exhausted sigh and rested her body weight onto the shovel. She understood the chemistry of snow, but why it was so exhausting to shovel was beyond her. All it was was fluffy, frozen water. The storm had brought twelve inches of it that had to be shoveled off of the steps and driveway before it hardened into ice. And, even after all that work, everything had to be salted, and it was her turn to salt. And, of course, the sidewalk had to be shoveled lest the city have a hissy fit. With all if the money it took the city to enforce unshoveled walks, it made sense, to Rebecca, for them to just do it themselves.

"Billy, can we take a break? We've been out here for fifteen minutes, and it's freezing?" She came up and hugged him from behind, trying to procure a little bit of warmth from his coat.

"We don't have much more to do, and we're done." He stuck his shovel in the snow so her could turn around and embrace her, "I'll make you hot chocolate and I'll salt when we're done. How does that sound?" He kissed her cheeks, which became a little rosier.

"Workaholic." She mumbled under her breath.

"I heard that, Princess." Rebecca stuck her tongue out at him before returning to shoveling. Billy, likewise, went back to work.

_**Piff.**_

Billy whirled around to see a chunk of snow now stuck to his jacket. He looked over at Rebecca, who was diligently shoveling. He gave her the benefit of the doubt and assumed the snow had fallen from the roof, the sun was out and it was warm enough for the snow to melt and fall. So, he went back to shoveling. However, the way the snow hit him felt like it had come from a horizontal direction and not a vertical direction. 

_**Piff.**_

it hit him square in the back this time. He turned around to look at Rebecca again, who was still shoveling. She acknowledged his suspicious stare this time and stopped to give him a coy smile before going back to work. He returned her smile and returned to his own work.

_**Piff.**_

"Alright, Dollface, if that's the game you want to play." Billy dropped his shovel and bent over to start making snowballs. Rebecca had been secretly stockpiling snowballs, so she had a quite a head start on Billy, but he soon caught up to her.  
Rebecca yelped when Billy landed a snowball at the collar of her coat, the cold snow slipping down the front, "Hey! No dirty shots!"

"As if three free shots isn't dirty!" He shot back before Rebecca hit one square against his jaw.

It was a silly scene, two grown adults flinging snowballs at each other across the driveway as if they were quarreling siblings. The spectacle continued until Billy worked his way close enough to pounce on Rebecca. She squealed when he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, preventing her from escaping. "There, no more nonsense, Princess." He chuckled.

Rebecca then keenly recognized that they were standing on a patch of ice. So, she pushed her body weight onto him, effectively tipping him off balance and sending both of them tumbling into the snow.

They started laughing, laughing so hard they had to start brushing tears away. Rebecca pushed herself off of his chest. Billy did look handsome with the snow sprinkled on his features, framing his face.

"I didn't know this was your idea of a break, Princess." he chuckled before joining her in a brief kiss. They slowly got up, brushing snow off of each other and agreeing to a proper break indoors.


End file.
